1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to information access.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional network information systems allow information from nodes of interest to be sampled by a query node. Responding to a query consumes network bandwidth, power and other resources. As the number of nodes in the network increases, resources consumed in responding to a query tend to increase based on the number of nodes in the network. The process is repeated as the requested information from the interesting node traverses the network on its return to the query node. These inefficiencies consume scarce network resources and delay the information transfer between information producers and information consumers.